Dragon Born
by Amree
Summary: Original Story:: A young girl who lives with Dragon's tries to find out who she really is even after 16 years of being behind the barrier.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

The moon's light flooded the ground below it with such magnitude, that the barren earth seemed to be drowning in luminescence. This proved to be fatal for the two figures who wished to remain hidden as they ran. Their destination had them headed towards the dense forest that lay two furlongs ahead. These figures soon slowed their pace until finally they stopped entirely. The larger of the two figures could only be described as a plump, red bearded fellow whose green eyes held worry, fear and pride. Aside from the caked mud along the bottom of his blue robe, he retained his royal attributes. Alongside him was a tall female who stood a good 2 inches above him at 5 feet. Though her ringed hands shook, while holding a small bundle close against her chest, she did not lose her dignifying stature that would make any willow tree bow their branches before her. Tucking back straight red hair behind her ear, she pulled the bundle away from her and pealed a layer of cloth away. Her blue eyes seemed to smile when she saw her treasure completely safe.

"She is still sleeping soundly even after that bumpy journey. She is becoming more and more like you every day Fredrick." whispered the female, dressed in a red, yellow trimmed robe, to her husband. A hint of anxiety wrapped around her words as she spoke.

"As she should be Catherine", replied the male with the same anxiety gripping his throat.

Suddenly the foreboding sound of horse feet clomping behind them, made Fredrick and Catherine make a mad dash into the forest. Their quickened pace was so fast that their feet seemed to be sprinting on the same air that blew away all feelings and thoughts except for the instinct to run. When it felt like their lungs would burst from lack of breath, the scenery changed from a bare, open stretch of land to a forest lush with trees. Not slowing their sprint, the couple darted behind a fairly large area of fern growth. The leafy tendrils acted as embracing arms that provided comfort and shelter for the two weary travelers. They waited in silence as twenty men on horse back sped by them; the horses kicking up dirt behind them as their belled harnesses jingled violently to the point where they threatened to fall off. Soon the only sounds were the hooting of owls sitting on the branches of trees and crickets playing their nocturnal lullaby.

"I can stand it no longer", declared Fredrick standing up; his voice now becoming the loudest sound in the nighttime atmosphere. Catherine gave her husband a questioning look as she got to her feet carefully making sure she did not awaken the sleeping form in her arms.

"My dearest Catherine, in order for you to get away safely I must". He stopped; fighting back tears. "I must distract William's men for as long as I can so that you and our precious daughter can live", he finished turning away. He dared not look at his wife who he knew would be crying at the news.

"Fredrick….you can't…..you", Catherine stuttered between sobs. At that Catherine embraced her husband who kissed her on her forehead. They stood there hugging each other knowing far too well that this would be the last time they would see one another.

There would be no more afternoon tea in the courtyard, no more midnight strolls in the royal garden, no more laughing at jesters and entertainers in the great hall, no more of anything. Finally letting go, Catherine gestured to the bundle that was the reason for this war between this kingdom and William's. Leaning down, Fredrick kissed his daughters cheek and took her in his arms.

"Though you may forget your father and learn to ignore your mother", he said, smiling dryly.

"Do not forget who you are". Fredrick lightly touched the infant's nose and pulled an object out from one of the pockets on his blue robe. He gently placed the large smooth object, which was tied to a string, around the child's neck. The sapphire stone caught the moon's rays causing Fredrick's face to be bathed in green light. Fredrick reluctantly relinquished his daughter to Catherine and tucked the stone under the many layers of cloth to hide it. With tears streaming down her face, Catherine held the bundle close to her heart as she watched her husband disappear into the depth of the night. After what seemed like hours, if you looked, you could still see Catherine standing there on that lonely road still hopeful that her husband may change his mind and come back. Suddenly realization settled into her brain. He was not coming back. Allowing tears to stream freely down her cheeks, she ran farther into the forest holding the baby closer to herself than ever before. It was as if Catherine believed that the closer the child was to her, the less of a chance it had at being stolen.

Catherine crashed through thread-like plants and under growth not caring that every arm of the plants slapped her in the face and tore at her clothes causing her to stop now and then to untangle herself. Catherine soon felt light headed and her eye sight became blurred. Slowly ever so slowly she put one foot in front of the other, feeling as if she was dragging a twenty pound weight behind her. When it seemed like all hope was lost, a guardian angel made its self known. Nestled between several red-wood and oak trees, was a gigantic willow tree that stood mighty and strong. A single shaft of moonlight rested gently upon it.

"A holy miracle amongst the evil, this place is", whispered Catherine in aw. "Certainly a diamond in the ruff." Coming closer, Catherine could hear more horses nickering and rampaging behind her. The enemy had caught up and was gaining in speed. A single hollow hole occupied the trees middle. Catherine looked at her baby girl and holding back tears she placed her child gently inside the tree. Catherine took one last look at her child before saying a prayer and running into the forest. The forest soon held an eerie silence as if the night animals feared to make a sound.

Two hours later

An ear piercing wail rendered the forest helpless and under the tiny infants mercy from which the scream originated from. A few brave animals (or ones who seemed not to have ears) ventured closer towards the source of noise. A green, black, striped lizard zealously went up the tree trunk and into the hole in the middle of the tree; his small, tear drop shaped head turning left and right. Suddenly all sound from the tree trunk ceased as the baby's blue eyes became transfixed on the meandering creature above her following it's every move. Perhaps it might have been because the lizard lost his footing, or maybe it was because he felt curiosity descend upon him, but whatever it was the red three toed feet disconnected from the tree. It landed with a plop upon the infant's stomach. Triangular red eyes met the wide blue eyes of the infant. Suddenly tears prickled her eyes and threatened to spill out. With arms flinging and feet kicking, the infant began screaming again. The poor discombobulated lizard was thrown from the tree. Scrambling to his four feet, he retreated to some nearby buttercup patches.

Suddenly a new sound drowned out the infant's wailing. The earth shook with a mighty force making the animals recoil back into the safety of the dark that the thick forest foliage provided. Soon the sound of large feet pounding upon the ground was heard and they kept in time with the earth shaking. A long loud roar exploded into the forest as four large, red scaled feet protruded from the thick plant life and into the clearing where the tree stood. Three yellow talons stood at the ready on each of the four feet. Connected to the feet were massive red scaled legs and a yellow stomach connected the legs to the rest of the red scaled body. A twelve foot long tail sported short, sharp, pointy red scales that pointed towards the sky. Two, large, see through, yellow wings rested gently at the creature's side. If this creature opened its wings it would have a thirty foot wingspan. This magnificent creature before the open air and all its inhabitants was a Dragon.

Sixteen years later……………………………...


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking Free

I'm going to say it right now. I"m sorry that the main character in this storyhas the same name as the main character in my other story called Adriel Interupted.

Chapter One: Breaking Free

Adriel sat quietly listening to her foster mother speak to the translator. "How annoying must it be for mother to have her words translated into elven?" thought Adriel looking over the railing of the balcony covered in ivy. "And yet", she continued in her head. "How wonderful it must be to speak elven. I don't know why mother won't teach me! It is the simplest language to learn other than human and I know that already. If I can master Dragonian and Human than I can master speaking in elven terms."

"What do you think Adriel?"

"What?" Adriel answered intelligently.

"Don't tell me you were dozing off again!"

"No mother! I just……..don't recall what you were talking about".

Glariano sighed. "Adriel my child, you must learn to pay attention for it could save your life."

"Yes I know mother but such talk as this doesn't catch my interest. I'm practically falling asleep!"

"Fine; run along now and I'll see you in the Great Hall before the sun sets."

"Gotch-ya", Adriel exclaimed getting up from her chair and walking through the purple billowy curtains.

Like clock work waiting for her out in the hall was Woodland. Instead of the original attire of purple shorts and cap, the little forest sprite wore a green lose fitting shirt with yellow buttons and green pants that reached his ankles.

"What's the occasion?" Adriel asked smiling.

"Nothing; I've just come back from the future", replied Woodland who floated gently over to Adriel and sat on her shoulder.

"Again?... What's it like being a Time Traveler?" Adriel remarked.

The tiny, yellow bells on Woodland's green shoes jingled as he pondered for an explanation that Adriel would understand. With the little forest sprite thinking on her shoulder, Adriel couldn't help but notice just exactly what Woodland looked like.

Standing 3 feet high from the ground, the little Time Traveler could easily be stepped on, if not for the fact that a pair of green triangular wings sprouted form his back. Upon his head was a shaggy mess of tree green hair and a small leather cap that met in at a point with another yellow bell. His eyes of brown were closed in concentration as well as his light green hands that laid in his lap.

"Do you really want to know what the future is like?" Woodland asked sarcastically, opening his eyes. Adriel nodded. "Then take two steps forward". Adriel gave Woodland a confused glance but proceeded on with his request. "Welcome to the future kid", Woodland stated.

"I don't understand", said Adriel blankly.

"Two steps ago you were in the past", Woodland stated dryly.

Adriel began laughing so hard that Woodland almost lost his perch upon Adriel's shoulder. Adriel patted his head lightly and began walking down the hall again.

"You're such a comedian Woodland", Adriel said happily between laughs. Before long the musty hallway turned into an open corridor. Flowers of every color and shape imaginable seemed to grow in the gardens that were tended here at the castle.

"Well that was fun", said Woodland sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" Adriel questioned. "We're not even done with the walk yet."

"You're not allowed past the gate. I know this since I am your guardian when Glariano or the other Dragons aren't attending you; lucky me" Woodland said sarcastically yet again.

Adriel glared at him but ignored the remark. Heading over to an old shed that sat in the garden, Adriel opened the black wooden doors and grabbed a brown cloak. She slipped it on and threw one at Woodland who went crashing to the floor in blindness. Adriel tucked her straight red hair into a pony-tail and pulled the hood of the cloak around her face.

"I'm not following you", Woodland's muffled voice came from the lumpy mound on the floor.

"All the better", replied Adriel haughtily. "Now you just stay there and I'll be back in an hour."

Exiting the shed, Adriel pulled the cloak around her face tighter ignoring the muffled yelling of Woodland. She ran back to the open corridor and hid behind one of twelve cream colored columns that supported the walkway above. From her position, Adriel could see the two iron doors that kept her inside the Dragon Manor in which she lived in. Two armored men with metal spears guarded these doors diligently.

"Any minute now", Adriel whispered to her self. "3, 2, 1". A loud explosion echoed across the air causing the guards to leave their post. Adriel smiled triumphantly as the guards disappeared from view. She inwardly thanked the florist for setting off the explosion in exchange for her working an hour at the flower shop for no pay. Adriel looked both ways before jetting out from behind the column and came to a halt at the iron gate. Lifting the heavy log that held the two doors together, Adriel wished she didn't have to wear the pink dress she had on. It got in the way of everything, but unfortunately by the time she got back to the Dragon Manor she wouldn't have time to change. Finally able to lift the log completely off with the help of the brick wall that surrounded the entire Dragon Manor, she pushed the doors open. Running down the hill, Adriel's mind reminded her of the consequences that would befall her if she was caught off the Manor. Her thoughts were quickly forgotten as she entered the village square.


	3. Chapter 2: Finding Answers

Chapter 2: Finding Answers

People carrying baskets of clothing and bread lined the streets. The smell of roasted pig hung thick on the air. Ignoring her stomach's complaints for food, she continued deeper into the village. Peddlers with their daily goods stood 'ready to sell' behind wooden stands yelling the prices of their items to be sold. Gypsies in colorful silk outfits and tambourines danced to silent music. Adriel's heart seemed to dance to the same music with them. She loved the market place. It was so rich with smells, vibrant in colors, and so alive with jolly personalities.

"Why am I not allowed to be here?" Adriel questioned her brain. "There is nothing wrong with the market place. In fact everything is right." Adriel finally came upon her destination. The small run down shop before her held evidence of a much needed new coat of paint, but sadly this request was rebuked. She walked up to the rotted maple wood door and turned the tarnished brass doorknob. The door squeaked on its hinges and Adriel opened it. This sent a chill up her spine. An out of tune bell rang from its perch above the door.

"Welcome to Oracles, Maps, and Puzzles", an old women's voice came from behind the dusty brown counter. "How may I help y. Oh Adriel! So nice to see ye." An old women came out from behind the counter standing a good 5 inches below Adriel's head. An egg white knitted shawl was draped over her shoulders. She wore a green cloak and dress made of satin.

"And I you Shikiya. Good to see you too", answered Adriel smiling.

"What will it be today hmm? How about more schematics of that old manor that ye lives in. As ye recalls, I used to work there. By the way; did those other maps I gave ye work?"

"Yes and it was easy to exit the Manor unseen but."

"Or perhaps ye would like some frog legs. They are said to cure the common cold and lucky for ye they are half price today."

"No I."

"Or perhaps ye want to hear the gossip that I remember from back then. It was when King Pelius was still Regent."

"NO!" exclaimed Adriel. Sensing disrespect towards your elders Adriel quickly bowed to Shikiya in apology.

"Apology accepted", Shikiya said happily almost laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adriel asked.

"Ye are the funny one; I mean no disrespect but, we don't apologize like that any more out here. Ye have been living behind those walls for too long."

"I remember when ye first stumbled into my shop. It was about 5 dragon years (or 122 human years and 24 days) ago."

"How do Dragon years work again?"

"1 Dragon year is the equivalent to 30 Human years and 56 days. Anyway; ye came in here trying to hide from your mother..uh..I mean the Regents wife. Ye were 12 in Dragon years and yet ye still had the mental capacity to decipher and understand things far ahead of your time. The first book ye ever looked at was 'The Dragonian Society'.

You remember how it works don't ye?"

"Yes. On the top of the caste is the Regent, which most of the time is a Dragon but there have been a few Elfs and one wizard. Following the Regent are the Dragons and their families, then come the Elfs, honored Humans, and Humans." Adriel stated informingly.

"Very good. 10 points for the Regents daughter", exclaimed Shikiya.

"Shhhhhhh!" whispered Adriel loudly. "I'm trying to keep a low profile here."

"I'm sorry I've been rambling on again," said Shikiya. What was it that ye wanted today?"

"I want to know,….who my real parents were."

Silence was the only answer Shikiya gave for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes.

"Ye must know that this will be hard to accept and I'm not sure if I am allowed to tell ye. Isn't this sort of topic Glariano's area of expertise?", Shikiya said warily, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm 16; I think I have the right to know. All Glariano is thinking about it politics or how much of a failure I am at being a princess."

"Alright; ye can know." Shikiya turned around, walked to the back of the shop and began searching through old boxes. She obviously found what she was looking for because she came back with a small red box in no time. Setting it on a wooden table Adriel cam closer and pulled up a chair. "This belongs to ye", Shikiya said opening the red box. Inside the red box lay a large green object, which was tied to a string. The sapphire stone caught the lamplight in the store showering the red box with green light. Adriel picked it up and ran her hand over the smooth surface but felt something engraved on the back. Turning it over her eyes widened at what was engraved.

"Adriel?" Adriel said out loud testing to see if she wasn't dreaming. Shikiya nodded and Adriel slumped into the chair.

"I shall tell ye more," Shikiya said without waiting for Adriel to ask. "Your mother and father were Elfs. This explains your red hair and your ability to understand and speak Human and Dragonian fluently. The Elfs were masters at understanding Dragons. No one really knows why. However you do not speak Elf but you do understand it right?" Adriel nodded. "Anyway, to save your life your father Fredrick and your mother Catherine led their enemies away from where you were hiding (which was a tree believe it or not)."

"I do believe it." Said Adriel. "Glariano told me that I was abandoned in a tree truck. She lied to me."

"It was probably so you wouldn't go looking for them. Ye see; before ye were born a huge battle broke out called 'The War of The Roses. To be precise it happened from1455 to1487 Human time. Now during this time your father was fighting for the House of York and his best friend William from the House of Normandy (who was also King) sent troops to help fight in the war against the House of Lancaster. William's son was in those troops and died fighting in the war. William vowed that he would avenge his son. Ye see not only did William lose his son but he lost his only heir to the throne thus ending his dynasty. So as his revenge he planed to kill your father's clan. However he was planning on sparing you. His dynasty ended but you were the only heir to your father's throne. He would wait 13 years and then marry you thus causing his reign as King to continue. However William didn't count on the fact however, that your father had spies everywhere and was informed of William's plans before they happened."

"Now I must warn ye; if ye decides to go and find your parents that would be impossible. I'm sorry to say that they past on. It is written that ye are to claim the throne you left behind but where it is know one knows. At least not in here they don't."

"What do you mean by that?" Adriel asked.

"You see there is a barrier that separates us folk from the rest of the world. Inside here we are safe from most sickness, and life is simple and easy. No one has ventured out side the barrier since 1516 Human time when the Dragons found you. They were searching for you. Special type of creatures those Dragon's are. They can hear a baby cry anywhere. If it's close by they will see what they can do."

"Adriel Elizabeth Kellacott", a voice yelled from the door of the shop.

OOOO! I wonder who said that. lol I know:) Please reveiw


	4. Chapter 3: Outside the Barrier

Chapter 3: Outside the Barrier 

Lying on her bed, Adriel listened to Woodland lecture her. She put her face in her pillow and tried to drown out the loud noise coming from such a small creature.

"Do you know what would of happened if Glariano found you out there?" Woodland screeched. "She would have fried me for sure and you would have to have an escort everywhere you went not to mention the shame of not being trusted by a Dragon following you everywhere you happened to go. Are you listening to m," Woodland glanced at Adriel who had fallen asleep. Woodland smiled for once and covered Adriel with the downy goose feather quilt, blew out the candle and closed her door. An hour later Ariel woke up with a start. She wasn't dreaming. Something was tapping at her window. Rubbing her eyes, Adriel went to the window. Flying outside her window was Woodland.

"What are you doing?" Adriel asked not quite awake yet opening the stained glass window.

"If you really want to see the outside world, then come with me. I'm going on one of my expeditions and we can say that you accidentally got caught in the time war. What do you think?" Woodland whispered. Adriel smiled and hugged Woodland until he felt like he would pop.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" exclaimed Adriel almost throwing Woodland down.

"What should I pack?"

"You don't need anything. I will provide everything, you'll see," Woodland said slyly but surely. Reaching into one of his shirt pockets, Woodland took out a bottle of what looked like red sand. He popped the lid off and poured some into his hand. Woodland looked at it closely and then threw it on Adriel.

"What was that for?" Adriel exclaimed angrily.

"It's a powder that allows you to Time Travel," Woodland said. He continued to speak as wind began to swirl in circles around them. "Now hold on to my hand and whatever you do, don't let go. Now I must warn you that outside the barrier things are a lot different. Technology has evolved drastically so don't be alarmed. In Human Time it is now the year 2005."

"What?" Adriel yelled. Her comment was lost in the wind for the sound of it speeding by flooded her ears. Adriel felt as if she was becoming blind and deaf from the force of the wind. Her world went black.

When Adriel awoke she was lying in what looked like a wooded room. Several leaves of orange and gold littered the floor. Getting up, she saw Woodland sleeping peacefully against the large, brown tree that ran through the middle of the room. As is sensing her awakening, Woodland's eyes opened. Woodland yawned.

"Good morning Adriel," Woodland said sleepily.

"Where are we?" Adriel asked.

"We are in a tree house which is basically just that," Woodland answered. "Now in order to fit in around here you have to dress like the people who live in this area. This tree house will be your home until we can find something better. I'm 99.9 sure that this tree house is abandoned so that will save us a few worries,"

"Stand up please," Woodland commanded. Adriel did so without complaint. Woodland circled her, thinking.

"I'd say that green is your color," he said finally. With that said he took from his pocket a bottle containing what looked like gold sand. He opened the bottle, poured some on his hand and mumbled something under his breath. Then throwing it on Adriel he yelled: "Sands of time, work your magic to help one fit in."

Adriel was lifted into the air and the dust circled around her going faster and faster and faster until they stopped all together. Adriel floated to the leave littered floor of the tree house. Woodland came out of the tree house as well, spinning in circles stating a job well done. Adriel didn't feel any different since this odd event occurred but she looked different. From his pocket Woodland pulled out a small yellow mirror with a metal red rose bordering the mirrors edges. Adriel was shocked and happy at what she saw in the mirror. According to her reflection, her red hair was pulled behind her in a braid and her bangs laid almost curled in front of her face. She wore a light green long sleeved sweatshirt with a brass zipper down the middle and under that she wore a pink short sleeved shirt that read 'Pretty in Pink' in black letters. A pair of blue gene Capri's covered her legs. Adriel was fascinated by all of these new clothes and was wondering how someone could put writing on a shirt without actually writing on it. However the thing she was most fascinated by were the pair of dark blue flip flops that exposed her toes which some how were painted pink along with her finger nails.

"So what do you think?" Woodland asked hinting at a thank you from Adriel.

"I think you are wonderful!" exclaimed Adriel hugging Woodland again.

"You can let go now!" Woodland struggled to say under the crushing force of Adriel's hug. Adriel finally let go of Woodland and placed him on the yellow wood floor of the tree house.

"I can fly you know!" Woodland complained. Adriel only laughed. "To fit in you also need this." Woodland handed her a sky blue backpack with several books in it. "You're going to school Kid-o."


End file.
